Scouts of China
| founder = Yen Chia-lin | members = 49,457 (2011) | chiefscouttitle = Chief Scout | chiefscout = Ma Ying-jeou | chiefscouttitle2 = Chairman | chiefscout2 = Lin Junq-tzer | affiliation = World Organization of the Scout Movement | website = http://scouting.edu.tw }} |s= |p=Zhōnghuámínguó Tóngjūn|}} Scouts of China ( ), the General Association of the Scouts of China ( ) in full, is the national Scouting association of the Republic of China, and is a member of the World Organization of the Scout Movement. The Scouts of China has 49,457 members as of 2011. History .]] Pre-1949 Following the birth of the Republic of China, the first Scout troop was organized by Reverend Yen Chia-lin in Wuchang on February 25, 1912 and the Scouting movement spread rapidly all over the country. The General Association of the Scouts of China was formally established in Nanjing, the former capital of the Republic of China in 1934, and became a member of the International Scout Bureau in 1937. Many Scouts actively participated in the Second Sino-Japanese War from 1937 to 1945. There were 570,000 registered members in 1941. Scouting existed in mainland China before 1949. Scouts of China in Taiwan In 1949, the ROC government withdrew to Taiwan, where it remains today, as well as lost all territories of the mainland. However, Scouting has continued in Taiwan under the name of the Scouts of China. The organization was reorganized in 1950 after the ROC government was relocated to Taipei, and resumed membership in the International Scout Bureau as Scouts of China. Program badge]] The fundamental core values of the Scouts of China are reflected and expressed through the Scout Promise, Law and Motto. The Scout emblem features the Blue Sky with a White Sun. The highest rank is the National Flower Class (國花童軍) earned by the Senior Scout branch (行義童軍). National Flower refers to the plum blossom, official flower of the Republic of China. The badge has the plum blossom on the center-top position, flanked by three colours of red, white and blue of the national flag. The first class emblem of the Scouts of China occupies the center, surrounded by golden laurel wreaths to indicate the prestige and completed progress achieved in the Senior Scout training. Scout Promise 憑我的榮譽，我願盡力，遵守童軍規律，終身奉行下列三事： 第一、敬天樂群，做一個堂堂正正的好國民。 第二、隨時隨地扶助他人，服務社會。 第三、力求自己智識、品德、體格之健全。 :Official translation: :'' On my honor, I promise that I will obey the Scout Law, and all my life do my best'' :# To do my duty to God, be friendly to the people and become a righteous citizen. :# To help others and serve the public at all times. :# To strive to make myself rich in knowledge, perfect in character, and healthy in physical constitution. Scout Law 一、誠實：為人之道，首在誠實，無論做事、說話、居心，均須真實不欺。 二、忠孝：對國家須盡忠，對父母應盡孝。 三、助人：盡己之力，扶助他人，每日至少行一善事，不受酬，不居功。 四、仁愛：待朋友須親愛，待眾人須和善，對生命要尊重，對社會要關心，對大自然要愛護。 五、禮節：對人須有禮貌，凡應對進退，均應合乎規矩。 六、公平：明事理、辨是非，待人公正，處事和平。 七、負責：信守承諾，克盡職責，遵守團體紀律，服從國家法令。 八、快樂：心常愉快，時露笑容，無論遇到何困難，均應處之泰然。 九、勤儉：好學力行，刻苦耐勞，不浪費時間，不妄用金錢。 十、勇敢：義所當為，毅然為之，不為利誘，不為威屈，成敗在所不計。 十一、整潔：身體、服裝、住所、用具須整齊清潔，言語須謹慎，心地須光明。 十二、公德：愛惜公物，重視環保，勿因個人便利，妨害公眾。 :Official translation: :# Honesty :# Loyalty and Filial Devotion :# Helpfulness :# Loving Kindness :# Courtesy :# Justice :# Responsibility :# Cheerfulness :# Industriousness and Thrift :# Courage :# Cleanness :# Public Spirit Scout Motto 一、準備。 二、日行一善。 三、人生以服務為目的。 :Official translation: :# Be Prepared :# Practise a Good Turn Every Day :# Service as Goal of Life Song of the Chinese Scouts in 1959]] 中華童軍，童軍，童軍； 我們，我們，我們是中華民族的新生命， 年紀雖小志氣真，獻此身、獻此心、獻此力，為人群； 忠孝、仁愛、信義、和平，充實我們行動的精神， 大家團結向前進，前進，前進； 青天高，白日明。The lyrics and score of the song. : Translation: : Scouts, Scouts, Scouts of China : We, we, we are the new life of the Chinese nation. : Although we are young, our determination is real. We contribute our bodies and efforts to serve mankind. : Loyalty and Filial Devotion, Loving Kindness, Honesty and Justice, and Peace empower our spirit in action. : We unite and go forward, forward, forward. : Blue sky is high. White sun is bright. : Note: The "Blue Sky and White Sun" referred to in the song is the national emblem of the Republic of China and can be found on the republic's flag.'' See also *Scouting in Mainland China *The Scout Association of Hong Kong *The Scout Association of Macau *Girl Scouts of Taiwan *Sun Li-jen *Yang Huimin *World Buddhist Scout Brotherhood References Further reading *Facts on World Scouting, Boy Scouts International Bureau, Ottawa, Canada, 1961 External links * The official website of the General Association of the Scouts of China * http://www.pinetreeweb.com/left5-4.htm Category:WOSM member organizations Category:Scouting in Taiwan Category:Organizations established in 1912